


Otoño, no estás solo.

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo haría todo de nuevo por ti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otoño, no estás solo.

Parpadea un par de veces acostumbrándose a la claridad, argollas de un profundo azul dilátandose con la luz del día.

Se estira boca arriba a todo lo largo de la cama, marcando los bien formados músculos de su cuerpo y suelta todo el aire que tenía contenido en un suave bostezo.

Observa a traves de la ventana, las cortinas están abiertas y le regalan la vista más nítida de su época favorita.

Afuera las hojas de los árboles caen impulsadas por la ligera brisa que pasa como acariciándolas e invitándolas a seguirla.

El zafiro de sus ojos se queda prendado de aquella imagen y pronto, de la nada, se ve inundado de recuerdos.

_"–Castiel ¿estás seguro de que puedes con esta tarea?–_

_–Por supuesto que lo estoy ¿dudas de mis capacidades, hermano mío?–_

_–Claro que no, es sólo que, los Winchester...–_

_–¿Qué? ¿qué tienen esos humanos que los hace vacilar tanto?–_

_–Son...especiales.–_

_–Puedo con esto. No los defraudaré.–"_

Suelta una leve risa, algo melancólica.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios dirigidas a sus hermanos, retumban en su cabeza en punzadas que le susurran que sus promesas nunca han sido de fiar.

_"No los defraudaré."_

Lo hizo, y lo hizo en grande, traicionó a sus hermanos, a todos ellos.

Desobedeció las ordenes que le fueron dadas, hizo cada una de las cosas que estrictamente se le prohibieron y pasó de largo cada advertencia que le repitieron hasta el cansancio.

Ató lazos al mundo terrenal y cortó aquellos que lo mantenían sujeto a las naciones de los cielos.

Se cambió de equipo, él que no era capaz de imaginar que hubiera algo más magnifico que pertenecer al ejército alado.

Debía defender a sus hermanos, y en su lugar, acabó con la vida de varios de ellos.

_"Corrompido..."_  Le lanza su mente.

Suspira largo y tendido, gira un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para escuchar los huesos de su cuello tronar.

–Corrompido...– repite en un susurro.

Él los aborrecía, decía que no era posible que los ángeles escogieran a los humanos sobre su familia celestial.

Y entonces bajó a la tierra, y entonces lo observó entre pedazos de carne mutilada, y entonces lo tocó, lo marcó, lo salvó, y entonces lo cuidó, vigiló, guió, y escuchó su voz, lo vio a los ojos y se perdió. Y entonces...entonces se rindió, lo abrazó, lo besó, lo sintió y lo probó...lo amó.

Se corrompió...

Él los aborrecía, despreciaba a los ángeles corrompidos, y maldita sea, ahora los entendía, ahora era uno de ellos.

Un ángel corrompido por un ser tan frágil, por un humano.

_"¿Valió la pena tu traición? ¿Valió la pena perder el derecho al cielo?"_  Pregunta de nuevo su conciencia.

–Hey, Cas– el rubio cazador se remueve en la cama, parpadea repetidamente tratando de enfocar su vista, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus carnosos labios víctima del recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Sí, claro que sí.

Daría el paraíso, sus alas y su vida misma. Mataría a todos en el cielo y bajaría de nuevo al infierno si con eso le aseguraran que aquel verde que lo observa apacible, ajeno a todos sus pensamientos, brillaría por siempre así como lo hace en ese preciso instante.

Se dejaría corromper una y mil veces si fuese ese humano frente a él el causante, el elegido y la razón.

–Dean– llama con ternura impregnada en la voz.

Acorta la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta convertirla en nada y se funde en un beso con su amado corruptor.

Las hojas siguen cayendo, representando así al otoño.

Castiel ama el otoño casi tanto como ama contar cada peca en la piel de Dean, ama esa época porque le recuerda que no está solo.

Observa las hojas caer y piensa que como él, ellas también están corrompidas, que es la brisa quien con voz tierna y sensual las invita a abandonar aquellas ramas que por largo tiempo fueron su hogar.

Y sin dudar, ellas se dejan llevar...


End file.
